Doi Hansuke
Hansuke Doi (土井半助 Doi, Hansuke) is a 1st year Ha-class advisor in Ninjutsu Academy. Personality Everyone's childhood crush. What's not to love about Doi-sensei? A skilled and good-natured teacher, Doi is both strict and kind to his students. Despite his frequent stress-induced stomachaches caused by his class' poor academic standing, Doi remains persistent in trying to teach them, and believes in their practical abilities and individual talents. He is well-loved by his class, as well as the other nintama and staff of the Ninjutsu Academy. Outside of his job as a teacher, Doi works proficiently as a ninja. However, he is also shown frequently forgetting to pay his rent or attend town cleaning due to his busy life preparing make-up classes for the 1st-year Ha-class. He also shows a rather childish side when faced with his least favorite food. Appearance Doi is of average build and height, with a slight baby-face. He has upturned eyes, a slightly pointed nose, and defined eyebrows. Notably, he has long, messy brown hair, but this is completely hidden when he wears his current ninja zukin or his casual hat, giving the illusion of short hair - usually, all that is visible is his characteristic bangs. In the past, this hair was tied in a messy ponytail. Doi's casual wear consists of a mulberry-colored hat, a white-and-blue kimono, and a pair of navy hakama. Relationships Kirimaru Settsuno During school breaks, he and Kirimaru live together in a rented house in town. He often ends up helping Kirimaru with his part-time jobs, such as baby-sitting, selling food, etc. Like Kirimaru, he grew up without parents, and as such is sympathetic to him. Their relationship becomes an actual gossip subject between the Landlord and the Lady Next Door in episode 90 of season 19, in which they argue whether the two are father and son or brothers. Denzou Yamada In episode 90 of season 20, Doi explains to Ha class how he met the Yamadas: while in a mission six years ago, he got injured by the enemy and fell onto the Yamada's picnic place. Denzou protected him and the family treated him afterwards. He is pretty close with Denzou and his family because of that. Kouji Makaino Despite belonging to different, rival factions, the two teachers get along and help each other out when their students and their education are at stake. Sonnamon Moroizumi Sonnamon considers Doi his rival after he is defeated with Doi's various school supplies, and challenges him from time to time. Doi considers Sonnamon a nuisance most of the time, and easily fends him off. Name Origin * His name came from the author's friend. Trivia * Shares a voice actor with Iruka from Naruto, who also shares a ninja mentor role. * His favorite weapons are chalk, attendance book, and other school supplies. * He hates fish-paste products such as chikuwa and kamaboko to an extreme. * His first person is "watashi", and "ore" in older anime episodes. Featured Episodes Key: * Regular: featured as a supporting character; * Bold: featured as a main character; * Italicized: featured as a background character. Gallery Category:Male Category:Ninjutsu Gakuen Staff D